Boy Story
Olivia must venture the world wide web to get annoying boys away from her. Episode Summary Olivia is browsing her phone on sunny day, when all of a sudden, she spots a post on Facebook that looks oddly enough like her. The post reads "she's single and ready to mingle. Hit her up for a good time." The post received over 800 likes and 450 comments! Olivia is furious, and wants to find the person who created this post. She wonders what she even did wrong to this person. The person's name is Wanda Wicker. She is determined to find this Wanda Wicker. She goes outside, and that's when the boys begin to swarm. Olivia says there's no milkshakes in her yard or anything and tells all the guy to scram. But they won't stop coming. Olivia really needs to find a way to delete that post. She confronts Professor Smarts for a device that will allow her to surf the Internet. He thinks she's just talking about a phone, but Olivia actually wants to go INTO the internet. Professor Smarts pulls out a device that will allow her to do just that. Professor Smarts begins to sing a jaunty tune about what you'll find on the internet. Olivia wonders if that was really necessary. Olivia is impressed with what she sees inside the world wide web. Inside, she discovers what looks like a female bot. To her surprise, it's Wanda Wicker, and she's nothing more than a virus. Olivia is determined to beat her and delete the post. Deleting Wanda may help her delete that vulgar post. Her and Wanda face off in an extraordinary fight of internet content. Eventually, Olivia wins, defeating Wanda and deleting the post. What she wants to know is what Wanda had specifically against her. She goes home to think this over, and she's scared that somebody is down to get her. Elsewhere, in an evil lair, an evil scientist can't believe that his computer virus was defeated. He knows that his nemesis will eventually meet up with this girl and knows that she is going to be a dangerous threat in the future. Production Information * CGI is used on most internet aspects * Wanda Wicker is voiced by Kathleen Delaney * The end of the episode foreshadows future episodes Trivia * The title of the episode is based on Toy Story * While Olivia is scrolling through Facebook, you can see an ad for the movie Spider-Man: Far From Home * Olivia mentions that there are no milkshakes in her yard, referring to "Milkshake" by Kelis * Professor Smarts' internet song uses the moon theme from Ducktales: Remastered ''as the music * You can see many references to pop-culture and the show in the internet sequences: ** The piano playing cat ** ''Fortnite ** Apex Legends ** Scenes from "What We Call A Pilot Episode..." and "Greasy Antics" ** The Golden State Warriors logo ** A Lil Nas X playlist ** A PNG image of the giant from "Olivia and the Giant Apple Tree" ** asdfmovie ** A clip from the "Top 10 Worst Wii Games" video by PeanutButterGamer ** The Despacito music video ** "The Hairbrush Song" from VeggieTales ** "Hotline Bling" memes ** Ugandan Knuckles ** An image of Yoshi from Super Mario World ** Surprised Slime from The Hero's reveal trailer from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * "Boss Rush (Guitar Ver.)" from ''Sonic Lost World ''plays during the fight between Olivia and Wanda Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel